


Of Spells and Witchcraft

by bisous_chaton



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Additional Pairings to be Added, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, M/M, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, im bad at tags, light angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisous_chaton/pseuds/bisous_chaton
Summary: In the town of Skull Valley, where it always feels eerie, lived a boy who is half-witch and half-mortal named Huening Kai, who on his eighteenth birthday, would have to choose between two worlds. Will he choose the witch world of his family and say goodbye to his mortal friends or will he stay in the human world of his friends and face the consequences brought about by his one choice? It was never a dilemma for Kai to choose between two worlds before. At least not until he and Soobin got together officially three years ago. They are madly and deeply in love with each other that’s why there are questions that always linger inside his head.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Trapped in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i'm new to TXT hehe  
> i hope you enjoy reading this short chapter

In the town of Skull Valley, where it always feels eerie, lived a boy who is half-witch and half-mortal named Huening Kai, who on his eighteenth birthday, would have to choose between two worlds. Will he choose the witch world of his family and say goodbye to his mortal friends or will he stay in the human world of his friends and face the consequences brought about by his one choice? It was never a dilemma for Kai to choose between two worlds before. At least not until he and Soobin got together officially three years ago. They are madly and deeply in love with each other that’s why there are questions that always linger inside his head.

_Do I really have a say in this? If I choose one over the other, I’m 100% sure that the consequences will be heavy._

_Can I co-exist between these two worlds? What of, then? How am I supposed to juggle two schools in one lifetime? Of course I would have to attend the Church of Night’s classes as well._

_Will my friends even believe me that I am half-witch if I go out of the way and just straight out tell them and that I’m leaving them?_

_What about Soobin? Just the thought of leaving him for good sends me into a horrifying nightmare everytime I close my eyes._

He often wondered about it so he won’t have to leave his friends, much more so, his boyfriend behind. Of course he has pondered on the implications of his choice, be it the witch world or the human world. If he chose the witch world, it would hurt not only him but also his friends, of course he always has the option to erase all memories of him in his friends’ minds so that he will be the only one hurting. However, if he chose the human world, the Dark Lord would not be merciful and he will not hear the end of it from his aunties.

“Ahhh!!! Why does this have to be so hard?” Kai thrashes around on his bed, thinking again about the choice he has to make five days from now that will change his entire life. Well, not entirely. Just the world he has grown into. He will miss the familiarity of the human world if he ever chooses his family’s world. Even though the mundane world is a complex one, he will miss the wonders of this world.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the door to his room open.

“Looking so deep in thought and sullen cousin.” Kai jumped at the voice intruding his little fortress of solitude. “Ambrose!” he sighs, “Didn’t notice you come in. You gave me a fright.” he added clutching his chest. Ambrose just narrowed his eyes at his cousin. He noticed that Kai has always been spacing out into nothingness ever since he remembered his birthday is fast approaching.

“You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you?” the younger just sighed, confirming Ambrose’s suspicions. “Ambrose, I’m still conflicted whether I should sign my name in the Book of the Beasts or not,” Kai looked down, he does not know how many time he has sighed this day but still chooses to do so. “Cousin, all of us are in there,” the older started, “if you don’t sign your name in the Book of the Beasts, the Dark Lord will be displeased.” He reminded Kai of the implications if he neglects the words of the Dark Lord. “Also, you have the choice to wipe out your friends’ memories, especially your boyfriend. So they pretty much won’t notice you’re gone.” Ambrose absent-mindedly blurted out that last part without looking at his cousin so when he decided to look at the younger, he was a bit shocked to see tears in his eyes. He immediately enveloped his cousin in a tight, warm hug. “But I don’t want them to forget me.” He sniffed. “Especially Soobin,” he choked on a sob. “I don’t want to erase our memories together, we’ve come a long way and I’ll just throw it away like those memories were nothing.” Kai said these words in a melancholic way. Ambrose can’t help but feel sad for his cousin too. He caressed his cousin’s head, “Don’t worry, couz. Things will turn out fine, you’ll see.” He can only hope that it will all be alright. That Kai won’t have to use his powers to erase the memories of his boyfriend and bestfriends of him. Be it good or bad. Soon enough, Kai drifted off to sleep.

_“Why is it so dark in here?” he tried to focus his sight anywhere but his retinas won’t adjust. Just before he has the chance to summon fire to light up the dark room, an eerie feeling so familiar crept up his spine. It’s the same dream again. The feeling of being trapped in your own fears, much more so in a dream, is slowly eating him from the inside. He sees a grey mist form in a distance. An image, no, it’s like memories of the past, is forming but he can’t make out what the memory is. He decided to go near it. Approaching the grey mist, his tears swelled up in his eyes. It’s the day Soobin confessed his feelings for him. It was in a park, surrounded with trees and flowers. The wind blows gently, but strong enough just to make Kai’s hair sway with it. It was such a beautiful sight for Soobin._

_Soobin has set up a nook just for him and Kai, he brought food and refreshments for both of them. This is what serenity and peace feels like. As Kai was telling him a funny story about his aunts and cousin, Soobin’s heart was thrashing around in his ribcage. Nervous fills his chest and it’s aching already._

_“Hyuka?” he said absentmindedly._

_“Hyung? You okay?” the younger asked._

_“Huh? Yes! Yes, I’m okay.” Soobin laughs nervously but holds both of the younger’s hands, drawing circles on his palms with his thumb._

_“Are you sure? You’ve been awfully quiet for the past few minutes.”_

_Wow, Kai noticed the change in my actions heh it’s fine, it’s okay, I’m just silently panicking here. It’s fine. I’m fine. Soobin thought._

_“Yes, I’m sure.” He lets out another nervous laughter. “Anyway, Kai. We’ve known each other for five years already. And in those years, I’ve come to know everything about you. All your quirks and– just, you know, everything. What I’m saying is that, I am very much joyous that I’ve met you, it’s probably the best thing that has happened to me.” Soobin got up and got on his knees._

_Kai gasped, “ARE YOU PROPOSING?” he shouts._

_“No!” Soobin says defensively. “Just— let me finish, okay?” the younger nodded._

_“Kai, all my life, I’ve been looking everywhere. Looking for someone who is right and perfect for me, and I did. I found that one person who makes me smile even in the littlest things. I found that one person who makes me want to try my best and be the best version of myself every waking day. Fate and destiny may be peculiar, they both may work in the weirdest way, but you know both of them did?”_

_Kai has now tears in his eyes. “What?” he asked._

_“They always brought my eyes back to you.” He cried. “All along, that one person is you, Hyuka.” Soobin reached for his pocket and took out a ring._

_It was an eternity ring. The ring was beautiful; it shines so brightly that it’s blinding._

_“Huening Kai, will you be my boyfriend?” he finally popped the question._

_“YES!” Kai answered rather quickly, then went to hug his hyung. Soobin chuckled._

_“I love you with all that I am, Huening Kai. Always have, always will. This eternity ring symbolizes my eternal love for you.” The elder put the ring on the younger’s index finger._

_“I love you too, Choi Soobin. Forever and always, come what may.” Kai said as he hugs his boyfriend._

_Then all of a sudden it changed. It was no memory of him in the mist, nor anyone’s memory for that matter._

_It showed a dark picture of Soobin, walking alone. Then a few moments later, Kai walks up to him but the other just ignored him. It’s as if he doesn’t know the younger, as if he is non-existent. He followed Soobin until they reach a house. It’s Soobin’s house, Kai recognized the front porch. They walked up the stairs and entered a room. Kai saw framed pictures of him and Soobin on his bedside table and on the walls of the bedroom. But as the latter approaches, Kai disappeared from the pictures, leaving only Soobin in the portraits._

_“Hyung!” no response._

_“Hyung!” still no response._

_“HYUNG!” Kai screamed with all his might._

_It was then when Soobin turned around._

_“Huh? Who are you?” he had puzzled look on his face._

_“How did you get in my room?”_

_“Hyung it’s me. Hyuka. Your boyfriend.” Kai said._

_“My boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.” Soobin said._

_Kai took out his wallet to get a picture of him and Soobin. However, as he pulls the photograph out, his image started dissipating too._

_“NO!”_

_“NO!”_

_“NO!”_

_“NOOOOOOO!”_

Kai finally woke up from the bad dream. He was panting and crying. It’s been recurring for the past few days already and he wishes to no longer sleep anymore because it gets worse each time he is trapped in that same dream over and over again.

There was a loud knock on his door.

“Hyuka?” he knows that voice, he quickly gets off the bed to open the door. Once he did, he hugged that person with all his might, not bothering to wipe his tears away.


	2. Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lips connected, sharing a passionate kiss. Drenched under the moonlight. They both pulled away and Kai hugged Soobin tightly. Burying his face on the broad chest of the taller and sighs a breath of contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo!
> 
> im back with an update hehe
> 
> sorry if there are grammatical errors hehe proof reading isnt in my vocab lmao
> 
> enjoy!!

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong, baby?” Soobin asked. Kai just shook his head, he’s never been secretive about anything when it comes to his boyfriend, but this? This is something he can never tell him, even his friends. It’s something that is obviously bothering, for what it’s worth—his friends would just bug him until they force the reason why this dream has been occurring, recurring out of him. Kai stayed there, inhaling Soobin’s scent, invading his senses and effectively calming him down from his rigorous nightmare. He has always found Soobin’s scent very distinctive, he smelled like rains and lavenders. Soothing and calming. How he wishes stuff like this won’t have to change. How he wishes he would always be by his boyfriend’s side.

Soobin just encapsulated his boyfriend in a tight and warm embrace, kissing the younger’s head as he caresses his back. Kai melted at the touch, he didn’t even notice that it was morning already and the sun is peeking through the layers of the thick clouds.

It was a Saturday morning and Kai found himself and Soobin cuddling in bed after the disturbing dream of the younger with warm cups of cocoa at the ready to go perfectly with the chilly morning.

“Ningning?” the elder called out. The other just hummed in response, urging Soobin to proceed with his thoughts. “Can I ask you something?” Kai’s senses perked up, he had a feeling that what his boyfriend would ask has something to do with this dream. He sat up and looked at Soobin, “sure, what’s up, hyungie?” he retorted.

Soobin took in the beauty of his boyfriend first and noticed dark circles around the younger’s eyes then sighed, “Are you alright?” his eyebrows knitted, there’s a growing sense of worry deep inside Soobin.

“Yes.” Kai answered shortly. “Why do you ask, hyung?”

“Nothing,” he sighed, but not letting go of the subject so he asks again. This time a little bit sterner, kind of like demanding for an answer. But to no avail, the younger still didn’t budge. He clearly didn’t want to talk about it just yet, he’s not ready to tell him the truth about his true identity, especially the possibility of him leaving them if he chooses to be full-fledged witch.

Soobin respects the younger’s decision, but he wishes that he was a bit more open if he has any problems or if anyone’s causing him a problem because he is determined to remedy the situation. But what Soobin doesn’t know is that there is nothing he can do to take off the worries of Kai. He won’t have the answer to all of Kai’s questions and problems. But what he knows is that he’ll always put the younger’s needs first for his safety because he has vowed to protect the younger at all costs.

“Hyung, let’s go somewhere today. I wanna do something fun but let’s meet with our best friends first!” Kai said as he pulled up Soobin from his bed. Suddenly, Kai is all cutesy with his hyung. Just a while ago, he looked like a puzzle that was so hard as though it were impossible to solve from the beginning.

“Ningning-ah~” Soobin coos at his boyfriend while poking his cheeks. “Why are you so cute all of a sudden.” Hugging the younger who stood in front of him, burying his face at the crook of the latter’s neck. He breathed in Kai’s scent. It was intoxicating, he didn’t think he’ll get enough of it. Now that Soobin thinks about, Kai kinda smells like freshly baked custard bun. He laughs at his thought and irked the younger’s curiosity. “What’s so funny, hyung?” Kai has this bewildered look on his face like why is his boyfriend suddenly laughing. Soobin just shook his head, which by the way, is still resting on the crook of Kai’s neck. “Nothing, I just thought you smelled like freshly baked custard buns.” He looked at the younger, smiling sheepishly.

_What is he being so cute for?_ Kai thought as he chuckled. “Okay we’ll get them too later, plus other kinds of breads that you want, Binnie-hyung.”

To say that Soobin rejoiced when he learned that they were getting custard buns and other kinds of breads was an understatement. Right now, he is a walking sunshine, smiling so brightly. Kai couldn’t keep Soobin still because the latter is also jumping from excitement. They are on the way to meet their best friends as of moment though. They will have to get the bread later.

They see them sitting inside their usual coffee shop. It was like their fortress of serenity. They would go there after school to talk about different topics, they would go there during the weekends to hangout and decided what they want to do for the rest of the day. This particular weekend isn’t any different. But Huening Kai already has one itinerary planned for them, he also has an itinerary for him and Soobin.

As soon as the two saw them entering the café, they called them and waved, motioning for them to sit already. “Hyung! Ningning!” Beomgyu shouted. The café was empty this early morning, which was great. They don’t want any noises besides theirs.

“Did you guys order already?” Soobin asked without looking at them. Why? Something caught his eye on the counter. You know how there is a clear fridge right next to the cashier? And there inside the fridge, in all its full glory, different kinds of breads. His breath hitched when he saw a croissant with custard filling and slices of strawberries in it. Yep, Soobin’s definitely okay. He’s fine. He’s just gonna ignore the presence of the three. It’s like he’s in a staring contest with the breads. There were incoherent words coming out of his mouth that he didn’t hear what Taehyun said.

There was a loud sigh. Beomgyu and Kai heard it quite alright. It definitely came from Taehyun. But that didn’t catch Soobin’s attention. Taking matters into his hands, Taehyun snapped his fingers right in front of the elder’s face.

“HYUNG!” the other two laughed at Soobin. They didn’t know that the older guy would flinch _that_ much.

“H-huh? What? Did you say something?” he blinked his eyes at Taehyun. The latter sighed again for the second time around. “I said, what should we do today?” Soobin just pouted, staring blankly before opening his mouth to speak again. “Did you guys answer my question?” Taehyun rolled his eyes, God, he wants to strangle his hyung. It’s like they are talking about two topics at once. Sometimes he thinks that Soobin is always absent-minded.

On the other side, Beomgyu is massaging his temples. It’s instances like this where he just wants to glue all the breads on their foreheads so that they will have the older boy’s attention. “Hyung! Focus!” he clapped at Soobin.

Kai just laughed at his friends. They are having such a hard time talking to the guy. “Hyungie, to answer your question, yes they have ordered already. It’s time for us to order too. Secondly, Hyunie asked what we’ll do afterwards.” Soobin looks at the younger gratefully for recapitulating everything. He hugged the younger while shooting a glare at his dongsaengs. “Be like Hyuka. Hyuka is nice and considerate.” He said while pouting. “That’s because he’s your boyfriend.” Beomgyu retorted. “He’ll always have a soft spot for you no matter what you do.” Taehyun added.

Kai looked fondly at the bickering trio. He stood up to order his and Soobin’s drinks plus breads. Yes, BREADS. For Soobin. He can hear their voices from the cashier and he is brought back again to his despair. He doesn’t want these moments to go away, with a heavy heart and slumped shoulders, he proceeded to place their orders. After he finishes ordering, he went back to their table with a coaster in his hands.

Soobin felt the seat dip from the weight beside him. “Oh?” his lips puckered looking at the coaster, “you ordered already?”

“Yes, I figured we won’t be eating anytime soon if I waited for you to finish bickering with these two. So I took the liberty of ordering our food.” Kai said while smiling, but voice laced with sarcasm at the same time. He deadpanned at his boyfriend, who by the way, was sent into a complete utter flabbergast. Soobin clutched his chest, “D-did you just get sarcastic with me, Huening Kai?”

Beomgyu and Taehyung laughed so hard that they start hitting the table. “HAHAHAHA HYUNG! EVEN YOUR BOYFRIEND IS STARTING TO GET TIRED OF THIS IMMENSE PROCLIVITY OF YOURS WITH THE BREADS!” Beomgyu and Taehyun continued laughing their asses off.

“YAH! Huening Kai,” he tried to be more, for lack of a better term, dominating. But he’s always been gentle, it’s like he handles everything and everyone with care as if they are fragile and broken easily. So in other words, he failed and just ended up ruffling his boyfriend’s hair.

“Anyway,” Kai started, getting the attention of the rest of the group. “I’m thinking movie! Then back here again to break down the movie and digest the scenes which struck us the most.” Kai suggested vehemently. It has been a tradition for them. Go to the movies and analyze the scenes and then they gather around to discuss their take on that particular scene.

“That’s actually a great idea,” Taehyun seconded the idea. “It’s been a quite some time since we did this, especially since Ningning has been bailing on us the past few weeks.” He added while shooting his best friend a look. The youngest has his lips pursed, not knowing what to say. Soobin sensed a slight discomfort emanating from his baby, “hey, give him a break. He has his reasons, I’m sure of that. Right, Ning?” he says as he puts a comforting arm around his frame. Kai seriously want to tell them but he doesn’t know how they will react. And he’s not ready yet. He might have been quiet for a while now because the next thing he knew, he was being enveloped my Taehyun in a hug.

“Aish~ I was just messing with you, Hyuka~” Kai instantly melted in his best friend’s embrace.

“So,” Beomgyu started, “What movie should we watch?” Before they could answer Beomgyu’s question, their coasters buzzed. Signaling them that their orders are now ready. Taehyun and Kai got up to get them. The slightly older between the two took his merry time walking towards the hand-off area to have a serious talk with the latter.

“Kai,” this got him to stop talking about the movies that are now showing in the cinemas. There was something in Taehyun’s voice. “What is really happening? If you are not bailing on us, you’re missing in action? We are genuinely worried for you. Even Soobin-hyung can’t tell what’s happening. You gotta tell us so we can help you, okay? We don’t want you to fight whatever it is you’re fighting alone. We’re always here, ready to support you and guide you, if you need guidance, but we can’t do that if you don’t tell us what’s going on.” His voice resonates inside Kai’s mind. His tone demanding for answers, it reverberates in his head.

“Hyunie… I—” Kai took in a sharp breath, “I really want to tell you, but—“

Taehyun cut him off, “Then tell me, Kai. Tell me. So we can figure it out.”

The younger shook his head violently.

“No, Taehyun. No. As much as I want to tell, I can’t get you guys involved in this.” He explained rather shortly.

“What do you mean you can’t get us involved?” Confusion starts to settle in Taehyun’s mind. Eventually, worry and fear followed. “Kai?” he called out to the taller who is currently muttering something under his breath. “Kai! You’re starting to scare me. What happened?”

Before Taehyun could shoot another question of inquiry, Kai held the other’s head and pressed his index finger on his crown and muttered an incantation—

**_~Nos loquebatur de qua obliviscaris~_ **

It’s a simple incantation but that should suppress any memory of what Taehyun heard from him just about a while ago. When Taehyun snapped out of the trance, he scratched his head. “What were we talking about?” he looks and inquires the slightly younger one for an answer. He’s pretty sure they were talking about something but then he suddenly felt a light pang of pain in his head. “Nothing, Hyunie. We were just getting these.” Pointing at their drinks and food.

He did it. He can’t believe he did it to his best friend. Although he will just temporarily forget what he said, he still did it. And it doesn’t sit well in his stomach. _How could I do that? How?_ Kai felt really bad about using a spell on Taehyun but he just can’t talk about it right now.

Since he can’t recall what they were talking about, the duo just went back to their table so that they could eat and discuss what movie they will watch.

They were at the café once again. They watched Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters, which is a little off-putting considering Kai was one. Although Kai would disagree about some of the things he saw in the movie. Like the appearance of witches. Witches does not certainly look _that_ horrendous. That appearance is caused by a shroud that they put in the beholder of the eye to mask their true identity. Witches are gorgeous creatures. Although innately fiendish and spiteful of humans and angels, witches are actually good. Created by the Dark Lord to protect the forests and maintain equilibrium in the nature. Or at least that’s what they believe millenniums ago. However, few decades in existence, it was revealed to them by the Dark Lord that they are going to be instrumental in ruling the world. As eons unfold; humans grew greedier and began exploiting everything they can for their own personal gains. The Dark Lord foresaw this change in humanity. Although witches are instruments of the Dark Lord, there are witches who exist to protect the humans from blood-hungry witches who kill human for eternal damnation of their souls. They exist everywhere, they are always changing habitats because although their sanctuaries are fortified with a protective spell, Lucifer’s powers can easily overthrow their combined powers.

They go about their insights regarding the plot of the movie, possible plot holes, and more importantly the existence of witches. Are they just urban legends to induce fear or did they really exist? If so, are there still witches in existence?

“Honestly, I want to encounter a witch.” Soobin said with so much nonchalance. Kai’s ears perked up at the statement. _Eh, maybe they won’t mind if I tell them that I am one?_ Kai thinks about it for a minute before deciding to speak up but in a very quiet voice. “I hav—“, he was cut off mid-sentence by Soobin. “Although I honestly don’t know how to react or what to do if I see one. I might run for my life. I don’t know. I guess when it happens, I’ll do the first thing that comes in my mind” The tallest amongst them laughs. The three laughed, so Kai just laughed too, deciding not to reveal his true identity anymore. _Great,_ his mind started trailing off.

After they were done in the café, Taehyun and Beomgyu decided to go home since they are quite tired from their discussion. Kai on the other hand was quietly all throughout. “Why so glum, baby?” Soobin cupped the younger’s face and stared at his eyes. The latter shook his head, “Hyung,” he starts. “Do you wanna get matching tattoos?” he asks randomly.

_Well that was random,_ Soobin thinks. _But I guess there’s no harm in getting one. Ahh this is interesting._ He beamed at Kai in approval. “So where are we getting one?” he asks.

“Ahh, I know someone who is a tattoo artist.”

“My cousin gets his tattoos at the shop near the outskirts of this town.” The artist that Kai knows is a witch too. A witch’s tattoo differs from a human though. When a human gets a tattoo together with a witch, it is believed that the tattoo is witch’s mark. In short, Kai is marking Soobin. Unfortunately, marking a person with a witch’s tattoo makes that person a little invulnerable to a witch’s spells. So if Kai decides to erase Soobin’s memories, it won’t be permanent. Some situations can trigger those memories buried to the depths of a human brain.

“So what tattoo do you want to get? And where?” Soobin asks his boyfriend who had a shy smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Umm, I want an airplane and yours will be a runway.” He chuckles softly, hiding a blush that taints his cheeks pink.

“Why those, Hueningie?” the taller coos. He can’t help but dote on his cute boyfriend.

“Ahh, this is embarrassing hyung. It’s so cheesy if you know why I chose those.” Right now though? Kai isn’t pink anymore. He’s as red as a tomato. He covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

Soobin laughs while trying to swat away the hands on his boyfriend’s face. “C’mon, tell me.” He insists. “But you’re gonna laugh at me.” Honestly? He can see Kai’s ears. It was a deep shade of red. “C’mon now, Hueningie. Hyung won’t laugh. I promise.” Soobin reassures.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“The plane and the runway signifies us. No matter where I will be, I can always go back to you because you are my home.” There’s something heavy and sad about this but Soobin didn’t quite catch that because he is a squealing mess right now.

He hugged the younger, “Oh Hyuka, you don’t know how much this makes me happy. It’s cheesy but I love the meaning behind it.” He says, looking right into the younger’s eyes.

“I love you, hyung. Always have, always will.”

“I love you too, Ningning. Always and forever, come whatever.”

Their lips connected, sharing a passionate kiss. Drenched under the moonlight. They both pulled away and Kai hugged Soobin tightly. Burying his face on the broad chest of the taller and sighs a breath of contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
